What if?
by Illumite
Summary: After Acnologia struck tenrou island there was only one survivor, Lucy Heartfilia. Determinded to pull Fairy tail back from the dust, she trains to become stronger, all while helping to manage the Fairy Tail guild. This story will follow her adventures from the seven year gap along with the guild. Will romance blossom? Will she suceed? What happens when the rest return?
1. Chapter One: The Dragon King Acnologia

What if? Chapter one, The Attack of the Dragon King Acnologia!

"Its ascended again!" Erza cried out is disbelief, watching Acnologia dark figure bask in the light from the sun, the members of Fairy tail watched on wide eyed at the King of Dragons; Mouths gaping at the sight. Shivers of fear coursed through there bodies, expecially the three dragon slayers; They were trained to slay dragons, to be able to defeat them when they needed it most, to find that there efforts were in vein was a horrible feeling. Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu all thought the same thing, they have failed.

"Crap! It's as healthy as ever!" Elfman said, keeping a calm persona. Laxus couldn't belive it either, he may not of been trained by a real dragon but contained a dragon slayer lacrima inside him; he should of been able to at least do some damage but no. Nothing. "Bastard..." Gajeel growled his voice cold. The little blue haired dragon slayer, wendy let out a soft cry "Even though we gave it all we had.. And we had the powers of three dragon slayers.. Even with concentrating the entire guild's power together.."

"Damn it!" Natsu hissed out of gritted teeth, not in the time he fought Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, Hades or anyone, that this would happen. Dragon slayers were strong; to slay dragons he failed Igneel, how was this dragon so powerful!? so far he only knew four dragon.. no five dragon slayers and four of them were giving it their all. "Some help Dragon Slayer Magic is!"

"What does it intend to do?" Questioned Gajeel. "Maybe it'll just go home" Piped happy hopefully, but the doubt evident in his voice. "Don't let your guard down!" Charle said trying to not to sound worried for Wendy's sake. The group took a sharp breath as Acnologia withdrew air from around them, possible preparing for another attack. "Breath" Shouted Gajeel.

"Don't tell me it plans on wiping out the whole island" Exclained Cana. "No way" said Evergreen. "Oh no" Juvia followed. Natsu clenched his teath, concentration on lucy as she cried "Maybe it's just hopeless.." His eyes widened. "..Is it going to end for all os us here?"

"Everyone who can use defensive magic, go full power!" The red headed mage commanded. "I dont have time to draw runes" Freid Said. "There's plenty of other kinds of defensice magic you can do with letter based magic!" Encouraged Levy to Fried, trying to lift his hopes. "Th-That's right" The Green head stuttered. "That's our Levy!" Bixlow Said, accidently sounding like Jet and Droy.

"Everyone! Focus all our magic power on Fried and Levy!" The youngest Strauss sibling shouted. "Everyone hold hands!" Mirajane ordered. Natsu held out his hand to Lucy's sobbing figure, she looked up; with tears in her chocolate orbs. "We're not going to let it end here!" Natsu assured the blonde. Lucy gasped a little before smiling weakly, her face fell into a determind mold. "Right! I refuse to give up!" She claimed.

Lucy's hands fell into Natsu's and Gray's. Gray continued on to give an order "Eveyone, join your power to gether as one!" He laced his other hand in with Juvia's "Let's show this creature the bond of out guild!"

Laxus held out his hand for his grandfather, Mkarov the guild master of Fairy tail, the masters dainty hand was quite the difference to his grandson's hand. Small salty tears developed in the corner of Makarov's eyes. The Wizards all Grasped each others hand's creating a circle.

"To Fairy Tail!" They all Called out, the bright light of Acnologia's roar gathers and shown on them all. Zeref Watched on at the scene, emotionless. The council members in shock and terror as all what was left was a small patch of stone. Meredy and Ultear sat in shock, even though Meredy seemed to express it unlike Ultear. Water seeped over the rock, with Acologia floating above it.

All She saw was a blinding light and Natsu, Gray along with a few outlines of felow guild mates. Before dark spots took her vision she felt something hard and wooden on her back.

*Timeskip 1 Year later*

It was only four days for her, but for the rest of magnolia its been a year. Loke transported outside the guild with a blonde mage in tow. The lion spirit disolved in a golden light leaving the celestial mage to slowly open the doors. The outside of the guild of slightly brokens and runied, moss growing up the side with grass reaching high. She took a long breath before fully opening the doors, looking inside the guild members looked scared as if she was a enemy; their faces turned from scared to surprised.

"Lucy!?" Macao Bounded over to her taking in an hug, Lucy's face turned from pale peach to a light blue. "Ma-Mac" She spluttered, Laki came to her rescue "Macao your suffocating her!" The pressure relieved from her arms and back allowed Lucy to breath. "Were is everyone else!?" Asked Kianna from behind the bar, fetching a glass of orange juice for Romeo. Lucy gulped, she truly didn't know; she only knew about herself.

~Flashback~

Lucy's eyes opened to see Aries, Loke and Virgo. She scratched her head and sat up, pain shooting up her side. She looked questionably at her spirits, Loke took it apon him to explain. "Horologium danger sensor saved you, he wisked you into the spirit world" Lucy's eyes widened. "W-What about everyone else" She asked her voice quavered as she shook, Aries made a blanket out of wool wrapping it around her owner's shoulders. "The island was destroyed, the Ethernanoe off the chart... Nobody else could of survived" Her heart stopped, warm tears rolling down her pale cheeks. The spirits left her to be alone to process the information. She quickly learned that she was out of the count for three days... well actually 9 months in earthland. She left on the fourth day Ready to face the rest of the guild.

~Flashback End~

Macao began shaking Lucy who was lost in thought, her eyes widened and tried to say. "Stop Shaking me Macao" But instead it ended up sounding more like "shatph sharking mer Marphoa" With stuttered inbetween. Laki pulled Macao away again, the blond took a mental note to thank her later. "So what happened to Natsu-Nee and the others?" Questions a worried Romeo, he opened his mouth to speak again only for Jet and Droy to chime in sync "What happened to Levy!" Lucy's shoulders started to shake as her body racked with sobs, she let out a small cry, trying not to make eye contact her voice was filled with grief; eyes clouded "I don't know.. i honestly don't" Her body let out another rounds of sobs, Laki wrapped her arms aroud Lucy, closely followed by Kianna. The group that gathered silently grieved for their fallen friends. They stayed there for about two hours no one dared to say something or move, until a loud banging on the door.

Lucy looked around,the surronding faces filled with hopes and dread. She didn't know why, Macao walked downstairs, a few others following including Lucy. There was a group of five or so wizards, she could tell from the marks on two of them.

"Wheres the pay fairy tail shit?" One asked gruffly, Lucy's was taken aback, she opened her mouth to retort but Max looked over at her, his head shaking. She closed her mouth but couldn't help but wonder when Macao passed over a bag, one of the men eyed her and walk closer trailing their gaze up and down her body, paying special attention to her chest and legs, all while licking his lips. Lucy's recoiled in disgust. "Or i guess we could take this lovely lady as pay" He hissed. "Never in hell!" she shouted at him, raising her hand to slap him leaving a red mark. "Pervert!" Wakaba raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Leave them be, we got the pay now lets leave these pieces of shit alone before boss gets angry" The Tallest of them told them sternly, he has bushy eyebrows and long hair she noted. The man who eyed her mummbled something before stalking off, the doors slammed shut and seems to almost fly off the hinges.

"Can i ask what _that_ was all about?" She looked at Macao for an answer. "Thats the newest guild, Twilight Ogre they took the title of strongest guild in Magnolia and kicked us out. We're one of the weakest guilds in Fiore now" Lucy gasped, Fairy Tail!? weakest guild! "..A few months back this is where their guild was, we were needing help fiancial wise so they lended us jewls, i think we may of overpayed them but they keep saying its intrest. They said that we weren't producing the money fast enough so we got kicked out. They told us they could either join their guild or become Fairy Scum, we're the only ones who didn't join them so now without our powerful mages, requests are pretty scarce" His voice lowerd towards the end, looking away.

"oh" That was all she could stay, Romeo sniffled as he remebered what happened just ten minuets beforehand. Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder, tears threatening to fall from her own eyes. "Romeo.. i know.. that this is hard to take in but" She stopped to wrap the little boy in a hug. "We need to stay strong, because we're Fairy Tail wizards. We have all the right to grieve and cry for them but... w-we should keep o-our heads high for e-everyone and k-k-keep fighting for them" By the end of her sentence, she burst into tears, her head rested on the little boy's head with Romeo's face buried into her neck. Again the guild fell into a silence they never thought possible. They sat there again, until sunset before Lucy smiled softly asking "So has anything interesting happened apart from the whole Twilight Ogre shenanigans"

Azlack and Bisca looked away blushing slightly, Macao seemed to straighten up and Romeo smiled proudly, Nab seemed to join Romeo with Max smiling softly. Laki, Jet and Droy looked between them and Vijiteer jumping up.

"Well.. me and Azlack started dating" Bisca Admitted, Lucy face brightened up completely. The Celestial Mage let out a loud squel and almost fell over. "I knew there was something going on between you both! I knew it! I knew it!" Lucy chanted, Azlack and Bisca blushed. "It was _that_ obvious?" puzzled Azlack as everyone apart from Bisca nodded. Macao recalled "i became the unofficial-official Master of Fairy Tail" Lucy started laughing "Y-you the master of F-Fairy tail!? Well that was unexpected!" Macao looked slightly hurt, but Wakaba and Max joined in on her laughter. "I have to say we all were surprised" Wakaba teased, Macao caught on to the joke and laughed along. "I became an official member of Fairy Tail!" Romeo Beamed. "Really!" Lucy looked proudly down at Romeo, pinching his cheeks at his adorableness "Dawwww your so cutee~" "And i started learning fire magic!" Macao smield at his son, Vijiteer answered her next "I perfect 36 new dances" Lucy sweatdropped"

"I took a job!" Shouted Nab, Shocking the soul out of Lucy "YOU ACTUALLY TOOK A JOB, WHAT IS THIS SORCERY" She shouted, Kianna laughed "Pretty ironic you say that when we all wizards" "Don't sweat the little details" lucy chirped. "I also became the barmaid!" Kianna remarked "Well i wonder how good you are at making strawberry milkshakes" the blond Challenged. "And Shadow gear reformed into Shadow Gear 2.0 now with Jet, Droy and me!" Laki commented.

LUCY'S P.O.V

'Even though the just found out everyone could be dead, the still manage to amaze me, if only i woke up sooner i could of seen all of this. I wish i never missed this' I wondered.

Slowly we parted ways, I ignored the curios glances as they noticed boatmen waved awkardly. As soon as I reached my house, opening the door I noticed a package on my bed, Slowly opening it. I saw a present from my father, placing it aside I decided to leave it for another time. I pulled my legs to chest and lied down, warm tears streaming out my cheeks as sleep took forever crashed over

 **WOOOOO**

 **there you go, take my blood and sweat.**

 **i re-wrote it becuase the last time it was horrible because don't trust me to write a good story at 1 am at the morning. so hopefully this is better now.**

 **DAMMIT IM SORRY FOR SPELLING ERRORS OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES, IM ENGLISH BUT SPEAK GIBBERISH FOR SOME REASON.**

 **lmao, so please read and review i love feed back!**

 **P.S this story shall practically be the seven (six) years** **while the group was stuck on the island.**


	2. Chapter Two: One mission at a time

Lucy stretched her legs allowing a long yawn to escape her lips, the silk sheets falling off her figure as she swung her legs of the bed. Hers eyes wandered towards a half open package and a door slamming open, revealing an angry and shocked landlady "Lucy!?" The landlady voice croaked arching her eyebrows, Lucy realised two things 1.) the landlady was wearing HER clothes and now 2.) she had to pay one years worth of rent!

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered. "Whe- Where's the rent money! you have been gone one year so now you owe me 840,000 jewls" Just as she worried, she needed money for rent! 'dammit' she inwardly cursed to herself, bringing her head up to make eye contact "S-sorry, I'll do some missions to make it up and can I ask why are you wearing my clothes?" "They were getting dusty in the cupboard any way they look better on me, do you not agree?" "y-yes they look amazing" Lucy lied to her landlady trying not to provoke her further. "Well you have two months to come up with the money, I will excuse the next to payments but they will be paid later" "That wont be necessary, I'm going to be moving to the girls on dorms in fairy tail, so I will pay you back in full but I no longer seek residence here"

Its not like she wanted to move, she just couldn't bare it here. She had so many memories here, with Natsu always breaking in, eating her food, sneaking into her bed. Gray stripping.. as weird as it sounded she missed laughing at him unconsciously stripping. Erza, she was like her big sister even though the red head could be scary.. no very scary at times. Levy, Wendy, Happy.. everyone, this house only brought back memories what she could come to terms with it, she had to try.. Right?

The landlady nodded and stormed out not before shouting over her shoulder saying that she needs to be out my the end of the month. Taking care not to wreck the door on her way out. The blond turned her attention to the half wrapped package, reaching for it slowly. "I might as well see what this is about.. I guess?" Unwrapping it fully, the mage was presented with a matching jewellery set; a heart crux locket, bracelet, a pair of earrings and a few rings. Opening the locket, tears silently ran down her cheeks; it was a picture of herself, her father and mother. Her mother was smiling as well as her father, she clutched Michelle tightly in it. On the other side it had a picture of fairy tail, before the Tenrou incident, last of all a note, she unfolded the note with care and read it slowly.

 _Dearest Lucy._

 _I hope you are okay, news just reached me of the island. I do hope you survived, I'm truly sorry about not paying attention to you all these years. Happy birthday daughter, I have been doing quite well in my new guild, I made a few friends and even passed by Fairy Tail time to time. I miss you lots, I'm sure Layla, your mother would be proud of how far you have made it. I understand now, being in a guild is more important to you than money, the friendships you make are priceless. I hope you will be able to forgive my foolishness in the past, I see how much you have changed since you joined Fairy tail, your no longer Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, You are Lucy of Fairy tail. I'm proud of you. I'm worried sick about you, I do hope you return, then maybe we will be able to make up the time we lost._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Jude Heartfilia._

she smiled to herself, wiping her tears away with her pyjama sleeve. "I better get ready, I'm going to get ready and go to the guild" Pumping her fist, she walked towards her bathtub, turning the nobs. Skipping out, only to return with a fresh set of clothes and a towel. She began removing her clothes, and sank into her lukewarm bath, letting the stress wash away. She stayed in there for a good while, getting the message when she realised her fingertips were pruning. Wrapping her towel around her body, her legs carried the blond to the bedroom, where a fresh set off clothes were set out. The busty blonde got ready quickly, adding the locket, bracelet and earnings to her outfit.

Lucy summoned Plue after the door closed behind her, carrying on her usual routine of balancing herself on the edge while chatting away to Plue, who only ever replied on 'Pun Pun or Punn'. How in Mavis's name Natsu could understand him was something not even Zeref would know. Why.. why did she just think of him? Lucy didn't realise she was outside the guild hall, deep in thought she banged into the guild doors, head on. "Ow!" Kianna came rushing out. "Who t- oh! Lucy, what was that banging?" "I was thinking and walked into the doors" A blush raised to her cheeks, Kianna let out a laugh at her friend's accident and they walked into the guild. "Hey Kianna? can I help out at the bar?" "Sure thing Lucy!"

Lucy decided to help out at the bar because looking at the request board there wasn't many there, and keeping Plus's gate open was seeming to use more energy than usual, and that's what confused her. 'it must just be the side affects of the whole Tenrou business' The celestial mage reassured herself as she jumped over the bar, anyway it means she could have some new experience right? damm was she wrong, she admitted to herself that no one else could be worse than her, well maybe N- 'dammit stop thinking about them' Lucy muttered inwardly. She couldn't get anything right causing a few laughter around the guild whenever her feet made her fall or when she would mess up an order. Slumped down on the chair. "I'm horrible at this"

"Don't give up Lucy-nee" Romeo set his hand on hers "I already have given up" She buried her head into the bar's table. "There must be something I can do, I'm bored" "You can help with paperwork!" Macao yelled, Lucy rolled her eyes giggling " Yeah right, I'm allergic to writing!" "Your are?" "No its just an expression" she face palmed, sometimes her guild are idiots. Bored and hoping for something to do, Lucy wandered to the guild's request board, it wasn't the same without the constant fighting, parties and just.. Fairy Tail being well Fairy Tail. She grabbed a quick job.

 **Defeat local monster terrorising small village**

 **Location: Colton Village, east of Fiore**

 **Reward: 10,000 jewels**

 **Details: Will explain on site**

'I guess it will do' she muttered, handing the request over to Kianna. "Are you sure Lucy? you just arrived back yesterday" She blurted out worriedly, Lucy gave the barmaid a small smile and nodded. "I'll be fine, I'm a proud Fairy Tail wizard! That reminds me where is Romeo?" "I'm over here Lucy-nee!" Shouted Romeo, waving a hand. Lucy walked about to him, where he was with Bisca, Laki and Macao.. oh and Wakaba. "Hey Romeo would you like to come on a job request with me? If that's okay with you Macao..?" Romeo and Macao shared a glance, Romeo wore a determined face and Macao scrunched up his. "Fine, Romeo you can go with Lucy, make sure nothing happens to him Lucy." "Don't worry, I'll take care of him" and with that they headed out, leaving a semi-concerned Macao behind. Lucy filled the little boy in on the mission details and they both exchanged some funny stories and jokes as they made there way to the train station.

They waited for about 10 minuets for the train to arrive once it did Lucy passed over a few jewels for their tickets and they boarded, around halfway during their journey a snack cart came past and the little fire mage grabbed a bar of chocolate, while our resident blond grabbed a packet of low fat crisps (if you know them as chips or potato chips, just know I call them crisps where I live) and munched on them. Romeo fell asleep about half an hour later, with Lucy following not to soon after.

~Lucy's PoV, Dream~

I raced towards the image, we were hit by the dragon's roar, but nothing happened to me, I saw my closest friends tear up in front of me, screaming in agony. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

I woke up from my nap, shaking and covered in sweat... just a dream.. just a dream.

~end of Lucy's Pov~

"Last stop, Colton Village we will be arriving shortly" The conductor's voice rang through the loud speakers, causing Romeo to stir and eventually wake up. The gathered their things together and got ready to arrive. Once they got off the train they made their way to the mayor's building. Chapping on the door, Romeo shook slightly, it was his first proper job, usually he only took the small ones like, finding a lost pet or ring. A young black haired man, in a grey suit opened the door, signalling for the wizards to go inside. The man led them to an office like room, with the mayor, a short stubby figure who reminded Lucy of duke everlou from her first mission with- never mind.

"Ahh~ your the wizards from Fairy Tail, am I correct?" He was stroking a small cat what rested in his lap. "We are sir" Romeo answered "Would we be able to get some details on the missions sir" Lucy smiled at Romeo, for his first proper mission, he was doing quite well, she decided to let him lead the conversation, he needed the experience. "Ahh~ of course" He took a pause to stroke his cat.. "the monster is a small Vulcan, it has been attacking our villagers on the outskirts of town, and recently came closer to the centre of town, we have lost some hoses to his damage" another stroke "and we need to eradicate it, as out town lack in wizards, especially wizards who fight on a regular basis"

"which part of town is it attack sir?" "They southern outskirts" The man smiled a the little boy, taking his hand away from his cat to ruffle his hair. "Okay thank you for filling us in sir, shall we go now Romeo?" Romeo replied with a nod, they were lead back out my the black haired man, and made their way to the southern outskirts. But ended up in the middle of nowhere, Lucy pulled out a key and chanted "Open gate of the compass! pyxis!" with that a small penguin type creature appeared. "sorry for not summoning you for a while pyxis, but can you help us with finding the south outskirts?" The red penguin-like creature nodded happily, waddled off towards the south, the two mages following close behind, after 14 minuets they arrived, Lucy thanked the spirit as he disappeared.

They came across a path of destruction, they treaded towards the direction it seemed to come from, keys and fire at hand. At the end of the path, a small? no LARGE Vulcan was tearing up ground and grass. Romeo shivered and Lucy gulped. "Don't worry Romeo, we going to defeat him" "right!"

WOOOHOOO second chapter done :3

cliffhanger because I felt like it.

updates will hopefully be regular but i cant promise because i have a portfolio for a competition to put together

read and review i love hearing feedback :)

sorry for horrible grammar, im bad at grammar

thanks for reading.

sorry for this chapter being shorter than i thought it would, its 1am as i finished this. i might edit it longer later.


End file.
